


We Can Get You Where You Want to Go

by Sarcastic_Soulmate



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, Other, Plans For The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Soulmate/pseuds/Sarcastic_Soulmate
Summary: Ben thinks about his future. Set during S05E04 'Halloween Surprise'.
Relationships: Leslie Knope/Ben Wyatt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	We Can Get You Where You Want to Go

Jen took away his beer, so he no longer had anything to drown his sorrows in. Not that it was working very well anyway. 

He promised Leslie he would come back after the campaign. Did he really want to disappoint her again? Or himself?

All Ben ever wants to do is hear her voice. So the decision should be simple. But Leslie told him to take it, and he didn't want to make her feel guilty or worse, make her feel like she's steamrolling him. He groans, remembering when he said that.

He remembers the way he pulled the receipts from her hand and grabbed her and kissed her, how he couldn't handle not being able to touch her anymore. 

Then he remembers their reconciliation at the smallest park, her telling him how she felt and him grabbing her and kissing her, for the first time in a long time. 

There really were a lot of memories of him grabbing her and kissing her. He chuckles at the thought. 

He thinks of earlier today; telling Kurtzwilder that they could get him where they wanted to go. 

But where did he want to go? What did he want to do?

He knew where he wanted to go, but she told him to take the job. However, he made a promise to her, but he knew she would feel like she forced him to give up another job. 

If he took the job, it would be more time away from her and she wouldn't have the White House and the Capitol and the Washington Monument to make her feel better about it. He's surprised the distance hasn't already put a strain on their relationship. 

He didn't want to think about the distance taking a toll. He didn't want to think about everything not working out and Leslie finding someone who loved her even a fraction as much as he did while he remained all alone.

Ben didn't want a world that wasn't brightened by her amused cackle, her sparkling blue eyes to look forward to, and her blonde hair and big dreams for him to love and support. 

Suddenly those swamp sharks weren't so appealing. And the ring he had hidden in his desk drawer had a new shine to it, as if it couldn't wait to be on her finger. 

He hurriedly turns his computer on and books a ticket to Pawnee. 

After all, he has her to thank for his happiness.


End file.
